Touch me
by flyppi
Summary: al principio creyó que era molesto pero a partir del distanciamiento comenzó a extrañarle y se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba para ella..
1. Quiebre

-Al León muy frecuentemente se le llaman el Rey de la Selva. Hay quienes dicen que es por la melena del macho. Otras personas opinan que es su comportamiento indiferente o de aparentar no importarle mucho lo que pasa a su alrededor, excepto a la hora de comer- habían quedado para ver el documental

Sus manos acariciaban las níveas piernas de ella.

-no… no hagas eso…- las manos femeninas se aferraban a el cuello de él, su aspecto carecía de elegancia en esos momentos en cambio el mantenía un comportamiento refinado, le gustaba divertirse pero sobre todo hacerla disfrutar de su compañía.

-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?- sus ojos carmín la miraban traviesamente

-eres un arrogante- sonrojada aparto la vista

Ahí en el sofá se encontraba Arturina bajo el cuerpo de Gilgamesh, este último se entretenía besando el cuello de la que parecía a simple vista una puritana. Había deshecho aquel listón que adornaba su blusa.

-sabes me gusta mas como te vez así que vestida pulcramente- contoneaba las caderas contra las de ella de manera ladina, ese simple rose le hacia anhelar cosas que simplemente le daban vergüenza pensar.

-eres… eres un idiota- en ese instante recordó todo aquel tiempo en el que se había rehusado a salir con el, inmediatamente le aparto y nuevamente su carácter frío volvió.

El la miraba con reproche. -¿que pasa?-

-estoy aquí solo por deberes escolares y mira en lo que ha terminado- aun con un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas.

Gilgamesh mantenía una sonrisa soberbia, mientras Arturina acomoda su blusa sintió como un par de dedos se deslizaban delicadamente sobre su espalda, aquella caricia le trasmitía un deseo arrasador.

-deja de hacerme eso- aun con los colores en la cara le dio un manotazo

- esta bien no insistiré mas, de ahora en adelante te dejare en paz- había lastimado su orgullo mas de una vez y esta era la ultima que lo permitiría. Durante el resto de la tarde no paso absolutamente nada, como dos compañeros guardaron su distancia.

* * *

he aqui yo de nuevo... se que dije que no volveria a crear otra historia pero no lo pude evitar lo siento T.T espero que esta peuqeña historia les guste y ya saben me encanta recibir todas sus opiniones :D me animo mucho saber que les gusto la historia anterior de verdad se los agradesco infinitamente


	2. conflicto interno

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello? Tal vez 2 semanas o mas; su vida adquirió el color que ella siempre había anhelado, no habían reproches ni mucho menos cumplidos, es mas ni siquiera le miraba, ir en la misma clase que Gilgamesh era una tortura. Todos los días tenia que verlo y con ello soportar lo antipático que se portaba siempre que le trataba de hablar.

-Saber, por fin te he podido encontrar- la mirada inexpresiva de Arturia observaba atenta a Tohsaka

-¿Que es lo que pasa? –

-veras he estado organizado un viaje a la playa y seria fantástico si tú asistes-

-no puedo tengo deberes que cumplir-

-vamos Saber no seas tan estricta contigo misma… mira cuando hallas tomado una decisión avísame ¿quieres? tendré tu lugar apartado -

-esta bien- aun con ese aire reservado.

Rin solía ser muy amable y linda con ella. Le veía alejarse y sin poder evitarlo se encontró con una escena que involuntariamente le causo cierta sensación de enojo.

Frente a ella estaba él, jugueteando con una chica, recogió sus cosas y salio del lugar.

Rin y Diarmuid miraban atentos

-valla si que le ha afectado-

-calla no deben oírte, sabes que se pone algo tensa con el asunto-

- ella tiene la culpa, primero lo rechaza y luego quiere tener su atención definitivamente esta mal-

-eres de lo peor, yo creo que ella aun no se da cuenta de que tiene celos-

-es muy obstinada como para admitirlo-

-bien pues entonces hay que ayudarla ¿no crees?-

-y como sugieres que lo hagamos-

-tu déjamelo a mi- guiñándole un ojo

Lancer tenía un mal presentimiento ante todo aquello.

* * *

-no deberías hacer tanto ruido, alguien podría oír-

Arturia, caminaba por el pasillo, revisando unos papeles cuando escucho un jadeo extraño y susurros.

-no… no lo hagas…a-alguien puede vernos aquí-

-descuida no pasara nada-

Sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz, ¿es que acaso se había propuesto hacerla añicos con todo aquello?, se quedo helada al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Gilgamesh acariciaba la pierna de aquella chica sin ningún pudor entre otras cosas. Dejo caer lo que llevaba en la mano haciéndoles saber que tenían compañía. Volvió su mirada y dejo que la otra estudiante se marchara, roja de vergüenza y coraje Arturia se quedo ahí.

-valla has hecho que mi chica me dejara a medias-

-no me interesa, aunque deberías llevarla a algún lugar más discreto- estaba de cuclillas recogiendo sus papeles.

- eso a ti no te importa, además es más divertido-

- guárdate tus comentarios-

-parece que estas muy irritada Pendragon-

-para nada, es desagradable ver ese tipo de escenas-

Ese comentario había herido nuevamente su soberbia.-eso lo dice alguien que se reprime-, su mirada estaba cargada de arrogancia.

-púdrete-

Soltó una fuerte carcajada.- ¿que paso con esos buenos modales? deberías mirarte en este momento estas tan roja, aun que no se si es de coraje o tal vez sea de vergüenza-

Se paro firmemente y sin pensárselo levanto la mano y le soltó tremenda bofetada. Gilgamesh atónito por su reacción le miro iracundo, le tomo de las muñecas y le empujo bruscamente contra la pared sin soltar su agarre

-¿por que lo hiciste?-

-suéltame me lastimas-

-tu empezaste la riña-

- me provocaste-

- tan terca como siempre, crees tener razones para todo; continuamente haciéndote la victima de verdad ¿crees que eso funcionara?-

-suéltame- su mirada se escondía tras su flequillo.

Gilgamesh se alejo.- descuida esto no se volverá a repetir- dándole la espalda.

Saber seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, de sus hermosos ojos salieron lagrimas, detrás de su actitud fría se escondía la verdad, no le gustaba le encantaba todo de el y eso le asustaba, odiaba sentirse vulnerable y que su debilidad fuese ese tío.

Camino hacia el baño. Tohsaka que había estado de fisgona quedo estática y es que ahora estaba más segura de que su querida amiga estaba enamorada pero se negaba a admitirlo.

* * *

hey que tal volviendo a subir capitulo tal vez resulte algo muy aburrido pero ya saben entre escuela tareas y desveladas pues no daba para mas mi pequeño hamster :D aun asi prometo subir mi calidad


	3. Decadencia

Era diciembre y el clima era bastante frío, sin pensarlo dos veces antes de salir se puso bufanda, calentadores y guantes. De camino a la escuela compro un chocolate caliente.

-Saber que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-

- buenos días Diarmuid-

-vale si que hace frío ¿no crees?-

- lo normal… bueno nos vemos luego- sin mas salio de la cafetería.

-creo que no salio como lo planee- dejando el periódico sobre la mesa y tomando sus cosas

-No creo que funcione, Rin solo mírala es mas fría que de costumbre-

-apenas hemos empezado y ya estas preocupado- tomándolo de la mano salieron.

Las cosas habían empeorado desde su pequeña pelea con Gilgamesh, no sabia nada de el, había faltado con mucha frecuencia durante un tiempo y después ya ni siquiera se aparecía. Debía admitir que le preocupaba, había tenido en mente ir a verlo pero esa idea la descartaba inmediatamente.

El día era aburrido, las clases perdían sentido al pasara las horas, su mente lejana a la realidad vagaba por otros rumbos preguntándose si el se encontraba bien.

-Saber, tenemos que hablar ahora mismo… ¿que te sucede?... es decir estas mas distante de lo normal-

- nada en particular- el tono de su voz era bajo y su mirada apagada la delataban.

Rin se levanto de golpe y la hizo hacer lo mismo, le tomo de la muñeca y camino colérica, una vez detrás de los salones…

-deja de aparentar que no pasa nada, me enferma lo cabezota que llegas a ser; es mejor que seas honesta no conmigo si no contigo-

Su fleco escondía unos ojos llorosos y un leve rubor apareció. Para Tohsaka era increíble verla en ese estado. Un sollozo rompió el silencio

-Saber- Rin le abrazo fuertemente, así estuvieron por un largo momento

-¿sabes algo de el?- ya mas tranquila Arturia limpiaba su rostro

- no mucho, solo que se fue desde hace un mes-

La cara de la rubia era de gran sorpresa y a la vez triste.

-descuida regresara, no se cuando pero ya falta poco-

-es un idiota- Rin solo sonrío ante ese comentario definitivamente estaba loca.

Claro que no le diría toda la verdad, era cierto Gilgamesh se había ido por unos días pero solo por pura diversión, siempre le había dado igual todo hasta que la conoció a ella pero eso tampoco se lo diría. Y aun que lo hiciera ella jamás le creería por una la simple razón, falta de confianza en si misma.

-Saber… ¿tu lo quieres?- su actitud había dejado de ser amable dando paso a una severa.

Un furioso sonrojo cubrió su rostro afirmando sus sentimientos.

-vale no tiene nada de malo- mostrándole una dulce sonrisa- el problema es que eres muy tímida, además de que siempre estas viendo el lado negativo de todo y no admites lo que sientes-

Apenada se había dejado caer en el césped, los rayos del sol comenzaron a brillar, debajo del árbol estaban las dos.

-me da la impresión que solo quiere jugar conmigo-

-¿ya se lo preguntaste?-

-como le voy a preguntar esas cosas… -

-¿que te hace pensar eso?-

-siempre anda por ahí con otras chicas… me siento una gran tonta hablando de esto-

-vamos no pienses así, si el es muy fácil con las chicas pero… desde que te conoció no te dejaba ni un minuto, es decir siempre sobre de ti y tu tan… tan reservada, es obvio que se canso de tu trato-

Saber tenia ese aire frío que la caracterizaba.

-no soy como las demás, aun así quiero que regrese y este solo conmigo- escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas

Rin le sonreía -bueno entonces tenemos mucho trabajo-

* * *

Hey que tal :D pues bien estoy aquí con nuevo capitulo, aun que seré sincera, siento que esta muy aburrido y excesivamente corto, si no les gusta estaré preparada para todo tipo de critica :), también creo que cambie radicalmente a la Saber que todos conocemos pero era inevitable para dar el siguiente paso, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo y como ya salí de vacaciones actualizare mas seguido :D

P.D:

adoro sus comentarios :D gracias por todo


	4. Reencuentro

Después de todo había regresado, era seguro que tendría problemas en cuanto a su rendimiento académico pero realmente necesitaba pensar y pasar lejos de todo aquel ajetreo. Siendo sincero quería tenerla cerca o por lo menos verle; todo ese tiempo lejos había servido solo para darse cuenta que de seguir así terminaría enloqueciendo.

Por fin el lujoso auto se detuvo frente a la residencia, al parecer había invitados pues en el garaje estaba el vehiculo de Tohsaka.

Con desgano bajo caminando a la entrada y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió, ahí estaba Saber y se veía mas linda de lo normal, llevaba puesto un vestido fresco que se amarraba al cuello , simplemente lucia dulce y natural.

Rin camino deprisa y le abrazo

-me tenías angustiada, comenzaba a creer que te habías arrepentido de regresar-

Su mirada no se apartaba de la rubia y es que era inevitable, sus hermosos ojos, sus labios rosados y ese aire tímido que siempre relucía al estar juntos; simplemente le fascinaba.

- pues aquí me tienes- mirándola fijamente. Un rubor cubrió el rostro de Saber, estaba muy nerviosa y recordó la razón por la cual estaba ahí...

Flash Back

Mientras leía un libro tomaba una taza de te, su padre entro, de pronto su atención se centro en el.

-llegara mañana al medio día-

Rin se levanto de un salto y lo abrazo - sabia que lo convencerías-

Sin pensárselo dos veces subió a su alcoba y llamo a Arturia.

-Saber te veo en media hora fuera de la plaza, te quiero puntual y no quiero excusas ni pretextos- colgando el auricular.

Ni siquiera le había dejado hablar, sin más remedio Saber tomo un suéter y salio.

Una vez ahí, Rin le arrastro a las tiendas de ropa, así estuvieron el resto de la tarde.

-para ser un vestido es demasiado costoso, además de ser una inversión ridícula- su expresión aburrida solo enfado mas a Rin

- te escuchas tan antipática, ese vestido te queda perfecto así que me da igual si te gusta o no, yo te lo comprare y punto- Era la primera vez que le veía en ese estado tan alterado.

Llegaba a ser ridículamente caprichosa, inclusive había comprado zapatos, accesorios entre otras cosas; se preguntaba que bicho le había picado... Después de aquel día tan ajetreado se tumbo en la cama estaba exhausta y su habitación era un verdadero desastre, por donde miraba había bolsas de ropa y sabría dios cuantas cosas mas había comprado Rin como una desquiciada. Aun que en el fondo a Saber le gustaba todo aquello prefería no malgastar el dinero en ese tipo de banalidades.

Fin flash back

Ahora entendía a la perfección todo ese comportamiento, ahí estaba parada frente a él más nerviosa que nunca, tenía mucho sin verlo y su cuerpo reacciono de una manera que jamás habría imaginado.

-he invitado a algunos amigos, quería darte una bienvenida digna… aun que aun no llegan los demás-

Con un gesto amable y poco usual en el, le planto un beso en la mejilla, el rostro de Rin se puso de mil colores, en cambio Arturia tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y con una expresión de verdadera confusión.

- ¡¿q-que crees que haces?!- separándose rápidamente

-solo soy atento, después de todo haz hecho un esfuerzo- su expresión era ridículamente inocente

-¡si pero no es para tanto!- el timbre sonó, quitando tensión en el ambiente Tohsaka salio de la estancia, dejándolos solos.

-a ti si que es una sorpresa verte aquí- sentándose en el diván, mantenía esa expresión divertida

-no tenia idea de que esta era tu casa- sus mejillas se habían ruborizado fuertemente.- bueno que disfrutes de tu fiesta- aparentemente camino tranquila hacia la salida.

Antes de poder abrir la puerta una mano le tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, no quería voltear, el simple contacto le hacia perder la calma; sentía como su cuerpo se volvía un manojo de nervios.

- el día no ha terminado y tu ya te vas tan pronto… Saber-

Sin poder evitarlo le abrazo, acercando su nariz al cuello femenino.-adoro como hueles- juntándose aun mas a ella

Arturia sentía sus mejillas arder, en ese momento las palabras no salían, sus manos buscaron las de él entrelazando sus dedos.

Los ojos de Gilgamesh se abrieron con asombro

-eres un idiota… me haz hecho esperar demasiado- había dejado esa actitud hostil.

Desconcertado por sus palabras le hizo volverse hacia él, la mirada de Saber se escondía detrás de su flequillo.

Decidido le tomo del mentón e hizo que le mirara.

-ni en sueños creí que algún día lo dijeras- ambas miradas eran sinceras pronto se creo un ambiente agradable e incomodo a la vez.

Estaban a escasos centímetros y…

En ese momento se escucharon voces Arturia se alejo rápidamente sentía que en cualquier momento caería y se tumbo en el sillón mas cercano. Gilgamesh se molesto por aquella acción sin embargo trato de ocultarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

-yo… estoy confundida e-es decir…-

-antes que nada hay algo que tienes que saber- sentándose a su lado – solo yo tengo el derecho de estar contigo- esta vez le susurraba al oído –soy el único que puede tenerte- con sus labios daba pequeñas caricias sobre su nuca

Sentía como la piel se le erizaba, quería que se alejara pero otra parte de ella anhelaba ir más allá de inocentes caricias.

-n-no hagas eso… Tohsaka p-podría entrar en cualquier momento- sin poder evitarlo cerro fuerte mente sus ojos, la sensación era realmente placentera y la situación de que alguien mas los sorprendiera solo la excitaba mas.

Gilgamesh seguía entretenido, bajaba lentamente por su espalda. –te lo haz puesto a propósito o ¿no es así?-

-de-de que hablas- su respiración era agitada y no podía esconderlo

-el vestido… sabes seria realmente fácil quitarlo-

Aturdida se levanto como pudo, Gilgamesh al ver su expresión no pudo evitar reírse. Entre mas la miraba las posibilidades de reprimirse disminuían.

-me disculpo si te he avergonzado- a pesar de ser sincero, seguía con ese aire arrogante.

Sentía los colores en su rostro y un horrible bochorno, en ese momento quería salir corriendo pero ni loca dejaría que el rubio se saliera con la suya.

-no ha sido nada…Te-tengo sed- inquieta sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con una parte de su vestido. Él lo noto y se sintió orgulloso, nuevamente se levanto y sin previo aviso le tomo de la mano arrastrándole con el.

* * *

Tohsaka y Lancer estaban en el garaje.

-¿para que rayos me hiciste venir?-

-creí que las cosas se complicarían pero todo a salido tal y como lo pensé-

-¿no crees que Pendragon este en problemas?- Rin le dedico una mirada fulminante – qui-quiero decir, tal vez ella no quiera estar a solas con el…-

-descuida, Gilgamesh no es ese tipo de persona además Saber ya habría hecho algo para impedirlo-

Ambos miraban el cielo estrellado

-viendo las circunstancias… ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?-

-es una gran idea, finalmente hoy todo a salido bien- Rin subió al auto dejando atónito a su acompañante. – tú conduces- lanzándole las llaves.

* * *

:D que tal...aquiun nuevo capitulo, mil diculpas por no subirle antes pero estaba editandolo y cambiandole ciertas cosas finalamente asi es como quedo, espero les guste a mi parecer creo que quedo bien xD y si no pues ya saben aganmelo saber, es de gran ayuda.

muchas gracias a todos :) sin mas por el momento me despido puesto que tengo muchas tareas escolares que terminar xD


End file.
